


Promises

by Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might be angst, Self-Indulgent, but I'm in a good mood right now, but honey, but stillllll, hehehehe, in the future??, it's kinda messy, slowburn bois, so I guess we will see, they r both gay disasters, they r like what we just friends, this is so gay, well lance is a bi disaster, you gonna catch those feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance/pseuds/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance
Summary: Lance hadn't seen his childhood best friend, Keith since they were 10 years old. One day he had disappeared and Lance was the only one who remembered him. The only thing he had left of him was a bracelet. He promised Keith he would find him again. Things seem impossible until he flies into space in a giant blue lion and finds out he is part of something called: Voltron. The problem was, that they were missing not only the red lion but the red paladin.ORKeith and Lance are childhood friends but when Keith's dad dies Kroila comes and takes Keith into space to train with the BOM. Lance promises that he will find Keith again.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go fellas. Sorry if there are mistakes. I'm tired.

"I think my mum is going to come back for me," Keith told Lance  
Lance was very confused" But I thought your mum died?"  
"No, she just left" Lance did not know that.  
"Oh, will we still be able to hang out?" Please say yes Lance thought  
"I don't know" Keith confessed, he looked on the brink of tears.  
"Where is she taking you?" Lance asked his lips trembling, He didn't wanna lose Keith.  
"I'm not sure, but I have a theory"  
"What is it?"  
"I think, I think she's an alien"  
"What?!"  
"Whenever my dad talks about her he says stuff like 'she left to protect us' then he looks up int the sky. I hear him talk in his sleep, he keeps talking about a blue lion, a spaceship falling from the sky and something called Voltron"  
Keith's dad was very sick maybe he was just imagining things?  
"I'm not sure Keith"  
Keith sighed "Either way she's coming to take me, and I might not be able to see you again, so I made you this, to remember me by" Keith held out a bracelet with blue, red and purple beads "Some of the beads are blue cause blue is your favourite colour, and then some are red cause that's my favourite colour, then I put them together and that's why there are purple beads"  
Lance felt himself choke up "Thank you Keith" Lance took off the seashell necklace that he made and put it around Keith's neck "Here take this".  
"Thank you, I promise I will always wear it," Keith said with a determined look on his face while rubbing tears out of his eyes. Lance felt warm tears against his skin "And I promise I will find you again".  
Keith did a sad smile "I trust you will keep that promise, It's getting late we need to head home".  
Lance sniffled "Okay" and grabbed Keith's hand. They walked away from the field full of daisies and began to make their way to Lance's house. Keith stopped when they were at the front of Lance's house "Goodbye Lance, I'm gonna miss you".  
"Goodbye Keith, I'm gonna miss you too," Lance said as he hugged him one last time. He watched as Keith strolled back to his house. Would this truly be the last time he saw Keith? Hopefully, it would be fine. Keith's mum would come and stay here with Keith. It would be fine, Lance would see Keith tomorrow. Lance would see Keith tomorrow.  
~~~  
Lance did not see Keith the next day, or the next, or the next. It had been 7 years of waiting for his friend to come back. But they never did. Lance tried to ask his mama where Keith went but for some reason, she didn't even know who Keith was.  
~~  
"Who are you talking about Lance? I've never met your friend, Keith"  
"Yes, you have! You know he's a bit shorter than me, has a mullet-"  
"Honey I think its time we have a talk about imaginary friends"  
"Keith is real! He has been coming round for years!"  
"Come on Lancey stop talking nonsense".  
~~  
Lance gritted his teeth at the memory. He didn't understand. It wasn't just his mama who forgot who Keith was, it was everyone. Except for him. Lance twisted the bracelet Keith had given him years ago, he wore it every day. He had to hide it under his sleeve at the Garrison though because it wasn't uniform code. Keith and he had planned to go to the garrison together. But here Lance was, alone. Well not to alone. He made a new friend called Hunk, he was really nice and friendly. But Lance had never told Hunk about Keith. It thought he might think he's imagining things or crazy like everyone else. Lance was still very determined to keep his promise to Keith. He had looked everywhere, in the village, on the internet. He even went door to door asking people. But he always got to the same confused look. He thought about what Keith had said, about 'his mum being an alien' at first he had thought that was too ridiculous to be true, but over the years he began to wonder if it was true.  
~~~  
He and Hunk had been planning a "night out on the town" but then they saw that guy, Pidge, from their team. So the obvious thing to do was follow them. What? Lance was curious. He didn't expect to find them on the roof with a computer. Why? There were so much better things to do than that. Boringggg. But then he heard Pidge say a word the rang a bell, Voltron. Keith had talked about Voltron and a Blue lion the day he had left but his thoughts were interrupted when suddenly there was an aircraft falling from the sky. "Oh my god," Pidge screeched. "What just happened?!" Hunk asked worriedly. "I'll hack the security cameras and find out". Lance just stood there gasping. So say hypothetically Keith was taken by his 'alien mum' then he could find him again, he could fulfil his promise. He could find Keith again. "They have Shiro!" Pidge yelled. Lance's eyes widened "What!? He's like my hero!" Shiro was a legend at the garrison, but he had gone missing during the Kerberos mission with two others. Holy cheese. Tonight kept getting weirder and weirder. "We need to save him!" Lance declared. "I don't know Lance that doesn't sound like a very good idea"  
"Sorry Hunk I agree with Lance, we need to save Shiro".  
Hunk sighed "Fine, what's the plan?"  
"We need a distraction,".  
"I could charm the gaurds~".  
"they're not all gonna be hot girls Lance" Pidge deadpanned. Lance did an offended gasp "Yeah they could be hot guys too". Pidge looked a little shocked. Hunk was not surprised, he had been hearing about Lance's crushes on almost everyone for years "Alright lover boy Lance, what's your plan?".  
"I distract them with my dashing good looks and then we all go in and save Shiro, I might have to punch them if it comes to it, but that's plan B".  
"Sounds good, let's go Hunk" Pidge chimed. "Fine" Hunk answered. The two of them ran off and Lance got to work.  
~~~  
"Hey, there ladies and fellas~" He winked at the guards. He couldn't see their faces but they were probably blushing. "You need to head back to your room" One thundered. "Aw come, I just wanna in joy the view". They did not seem impressed. "Go back to your room" They growled. Okay, Lance thought, plan B. He whacked one in the stomach and kicked another in the face. Before he knew it all of them were on the ground. Hunk and Pidge ran over to him, impressed. "Whoa Lance that was so cool!". Lance grinned "Why thank you, now let's save Shiro!"  
They ran in and grabbed him, Lance on one side and Hunk on the other. "Alright we need a ride out of here" Lance yelled.  
"There's a motorbike! I can get it started" Pidge replied.  
"Great! How do we drive it?"  
Pidge hesitated "Ah autopilot mode?"  
"Alright let's do it".  
Hunk gulped "I have a bad feeling about this".  
"That's just the food you ate Hunk, we are gonna be fine!" Lance reassured him.  
~~~  
The motorbike was extremely fast, which is a good thing since they were being chased by the garrison. Everything was going totally according to plan until they came up to a cliff. "aH PIDGE IS THERE ANYWAY YOU CAN STOP THIS THING?!" Lance screamed. No, he couldn't die! He hadn't found Keith yet. Oh, his family were gonna be devastated ohno Lance shut his eyes and he screamed at the top of his lungs. He opened his eyes only to realise he was still alive and they were fine. Lance had never felt relieved in his life. He could hear the sighs of relief around him. They all got off the murder bike and Hunk and he carried Shiro. "Hey, look ahead there's a shack!" Pidge announced. Lance felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu. He remembered Keith had shown Lance a picture of his dad's old shack, and this was exactly it. He touched the bracelet "Oh dude I didn't know you had a bracelet, that cool, where'd you get it?" Hunk asked. "Ah, I bought it at a fair" Lance answered. "Okay," Hunk replied. Lance avoided his eye contact "Let's go to that shack".  
"Yeah okay".  
They walked in and Lance was shocked. There were maps on the walls with pins and red thread joining them together. But what really caught his eye was, a framed picture of Keith, with Lance standing next to him. Lance wanted to cry. Lance hadn't seen a picture of Keith in years, he had been so worried he would forget what he would look like but there he was. "Hey, are you okay buddy?" Hunk asked Lance. "yeah, yeah I'm fine". Lance staggered over to the picture. In the picture, Lance had his arm wrapped around Keith and they were both grinning from ear to ear. Keith's purple eyes shined with happiness and they both looked so carefree. Lance was so glad none of the others had seen it. He didn't want to tell them about Keith yet, they already looked scared out of their minds, he was not about to worry them more. Shiro had woken up and was with the others discussing what had happened, and what it all meant. Shiro claimed he couldn't remember anything. Lance frowned and while the others weren't looking he took the photo out of the frame and was about to stuff it in his pocket when he noticed writing on the back of it. Lance couldn't believe it, it was Keith's messy handwriting.  
"Dear Lance,  
I was right. A spaceship came down and several aliens came out of it, including my mother. They are looking for me right now, I'm hiding. But I think this is what my pa would have wanted. He died last night. He told me he wished I could meet my mum, and told me to stay brave. But I can't I'm very scared. I thought I should leave this note here in case you ever do find this place. On the walls, I stuck up maps my pa showed me, he said: "follow them correctly and one day you'll find the blue lion". I didn't understand. But I thought maybe you would. I hope I get to see you again. I still believe you will find me, I trust you.  
-Keith".  
Lance hadn't even realised he was crying. The others didn't notice, luckily, so he quickly wiped away the tears. He was so close to finding Keith. He just knew it. "Hey, Lance found anything?" Pidge asked. "We need to find the blue lion, it has something to do with Voltron" Lance announced. "Voltron, I remember that name, I heard it.." Shiro whispered. "It's okay Shiro, maybe we can work it out using these maps" Hunk stated. Hunk took another look at the maps. "You know what, those look a lot like, a hefter graph".  
"Yes! Hunk you genius!". Before Lance knew it Hunk and Pidge were talking about nerdy stuff that went way over his head.  
~~~  
They had managed to find some sorta of old crave with markings of, lions and such all over it. Lance rubbed the craving and then all of them lit up blue. "Whoa!" Lance exclaimed. A blue circle glowed around them and they fell through the floor. All he could hear was screaming as they went down some sort of waterfall. They were all dripping wet and Lance quickly checked his secret jacket pocket to make sure the photo was still dry. He was more than relieved to find out it was. He glanced around the cave, to see a giant blue robot lion. HOLY CHEESE. He gasped "I was right".  
"If this it, is this the Voltron?" Pidge asked.  
"It must be" Shiro replied.  
"How did you know?"Pidge asked him. Lance shrugged "We have more important to deal about like, how do we get through that giant force field?" He walked up to it "Hmm maybe you just need to knock". Lance knocked on the force field twice and watched as it melted away. Suddenly they had a vision of 5 giant lions of different colours forming a giant robot man. "Whoa did you guys see that?" Pidge asked. They all nodded. The mouth of the lion dropped open. "Hey we're not going in there are we?" Hunk stammered. To late Lance was already racing in "Come on!" They all slowly followed behind him. He sat down on the chair "Oh yeahhh" He grabbed onto the handles and then the lion flew up, smashed through the cave. Lance felt giddy. This was amazing. It was like it was talking to him, telling him where to go. He flew around while the others screamed. "LaNCE YOU NEED TO CONTROL THIS THING" Pidge screeched."IT'S NOT MY FAULT, IT'S TALKING TO ME" Lance yelled back. "Oh, I'm gonna be sick" Hunk whimpered.  
"NOT IN MY COOL GIANT LION YOUR NOT".  
"Why did it fly us back to the garrison?" Shiro grunted clutching onto the sides of Lance's chair. "I don't know but we need to get out of here, Lance"  
Lance huffed "Yeah okay jeez". He flew up higher and higher until earth became a tiny pebble. He was not expecting a giant spaceship to appear out of nowhere and start shooting at them. "Lance get us out of here!" Shiro shouted. A wormhole appeared in front of them "It's talking to me, it says to go through the wormhole".  
"Are we sure we wanna do this?" Hunk quaked.  
"What do you think Shiro?" Pidge asked  
"We're a team now, we have to make decisions together" Shiro answered  
"It's our only choice unless we wanna be blown to blitz by this ship"  
Lance nodded "I guess we're missing school tomorrow" and he flew forward inside the wormhole  
~~~  
Today had been pretty wild, to say the least. They had found Shiro, then they had found Keith's old dad's shack and maps leading to a giant blue lion, then they flew into space, flew into a wormhole to avoid being killed by a giant spaceship which was most likely full of evil aliens and was now in a castle on some weird planet and they had a beautiful princess named "Allura" telling them it was their fate to pilot these giant robot lions. He and Hunk had found the yellow lion for Hunk, Lance was sneaking on an alien spaceship to get the Red lion. He felt like he was in a dream. The problem was, that they were missing the 'Red paladin'. Allura told them they would find them eventually, but Allura may have to pilot for the time being. Lance looked down the hallway and pulled out his badass Bayard which transformed into a gun. It was so cool. "All clear" Pidge told him through the helmet. He started sneaking down the corridor when suddenly Pidge was yelling in his ear "Lance someone's coming!" Lance went into panic mode. There was nowhere to hide. He heard footsteps approaching. Lance was suddenly swooped to the ground and his helmet had been chucked off. "Hey what the heck!-" The shadow covered his mouth with their hand. "Do you want to get us killed?" They hissed. They had a deep smooth voice their face was covered by a mask and they were wearing a dark suit with purple glowing symbols on it. "Your here for the blue lion right?" He whispered. Lance nodded his head as much as he could. They glanced around to check if anyone was coming "I am from the blade of Marmora, we heard Voltron was back and are trying to help in any way we can. I was sent to help you retrieve the red lion". Well, that's great, now can they remove their hand from Lance's mouth, please. "I will remove my hand if you promise to be quiet," They told him. Lance once again tried to nod as much as he could. They removed their hand. "Hi! My name's L-" Lance began. "No don't say your name, they could hear it" they interrupted. Lance sighed "Okay let's use nicknames! I can be sharpshooter and you can be.." He looked at the swords on the persons back "Samurai!" They chuckled "Sure, sharpshooter". Not to be cliche or anything but damn that shit's breathtaking. "Well, you should probably put this back on" Samurai handed Lance his Helmet. "Thanks" He replied. "LANCE, LANCE WHAT HAPPENED?!" the others yelled over the intercom. "It's fine, I have help". Lance hadn't noticed but guards were approaching, luckily Samurai had noticed. Samurai grabbed Lance's hand and sped into a tiny room. He put Lance in and Samurai squeezed in with him. There was only 1 cm of room between the two of them. Samurai didn't seem bothered by it though. Lance felt his face heat up. Damn Samurai was well built and that tight suit was doing great things for his as-"Okay, I think the coast is clear" Samurai told him. They both got out and began to sneak through the corridor "Okay Pidge some directions right now would be great" Lance told her over the intercom. Pidge huffed "Now you want my help". Samurai stopped "It's this way" He grabbed Lance by the hand, again, and started running. "Actually Pidge I'm fine with direction," Lance told her. "good I have some prisoners to save". What? What is Pidge up too? Samurai stopped, there was a door. "How are we gonna get through?" Lance asked. "Leave that to me" Samurai put his hand on the scanner. "That's not gonna wor-" It worked. "How?" Samurai started running again, still holding Lance's hand, "It doesn't matter". Suspicious. They kept running till they were in front of...the Red Lion. It had a force field up just like the Blue lion had. "How are we going to get it out of here?" Lance asked. "I'm not sure" Samurai responded. "We could try knocking?" Lance suggested. Samurai looked at Lance like he was crazy. Lance shrugged "We don't have any other ideas". Samurai hesitated "Fair point". They walked towards the force field. Lance realized that he and Samurai were still holding hands.  
"You should probably let go of my hand now" Lance smiled. Samurai instantly dropped Lance's hand "Sorry" Samurai stammered. Aw, how cute Lance thought. Samurai acted all tough and cool but deep down he was a softie. "it's fine, though you're not very good at holding hands" Lance told him. "Oh er sorry".  
"Don't worry we can practise later~" Lance winked.  
"Ah er we should um, get back to the topic at hand" Samurai stuttered.  
Wow, that actually worked! Lance grinned in victory. He wanted to see this person face so bad. Not that looks matter, but he wouldn't mind getting a sneak peak. "yeah we should" Lance knocked on the force field just as he had done with Blue, but it didn't work. "Oh, I think it needs its real pilot to open". Samurai stared at the force field and took a deep breath "I came here for a reason, I was told one day I would be part of something bigger than myself, I've trained for it for 7 years. I now know this is what they meant" Samurai touched the force field "Red lion, I am your paladin".Lance watched in amazement as the force field disappeared and the Red Lion's mouth dropped open. Samurai started walking up "Well are you coming?" he asked. Lance quickly sped up till he was next to Samurai. "Did you know the whole time?" Lance asked. Samurai shrugged "I had a hunch". Wow just wow. Samurai sat down on the seat. "Where am I going to sit?" Lance asked. Samurai looked at him "Hmm you could hold onto the chair".  
"Okay, you need to go to the castle".  
"Alright, where's your lion?"  
"At the castle".  
"Castle it is".  
"I need to message my leader, we can have a meeting with your team and work out an alliance".  
"your part of the team too now".  
"I guess so".  
"Yeah, so should you message them now?"  
"Oh yeah," Samurai pulled out a weird gadget then suddenly a hologram of someone in the same uniform appeared. "Did you succeed in the mission?" They asked. "Yes, I have the red lion, and I am taking the blue paladin back to castle. We need to have a meeting with Team Voltron to establish our alliance".  
"Yes, we will, send the coordinates".  
"Yes, sir" Samurai typed in some numbers and sent them.  
The hologram disappeared. "So he's your boss?"  
"Yes and you should probably alert Team Voltron that we are coming, so they don't try to kill us"  
"Oh yeah, good idea".  
Lance turned the intercom on from his helmet "Princess we have got the red lion and are coming now, so are The Blade Of Marmora to discuss an alliance".  
"Who are The Blade Of Marmora? And who is 'we'"  
"Samurai and I"  
"What?"  
"It will make sense, just don't shoot at The Blade Of Marmora".  
She huffed "Okay".  
He turned the intercom back off.  
"So what is your real name? I don't wanna have to call you samurai forever"  
"I can't tell you, we are all about secrecy in The Blade Of Marmora"  
"So you can't take off your mask either?"  
"I need permission from my leader"  
"That's lame"  
"Why do you want to know so badly?"  
"I'm curious okay!"  
"Alright, we're here"  
~~~  
They all stood in the castle main planning area. "Who are you exactly?" Allura asked. Lance was glad to see the whole team had managed to make it back. The leader stepped forward "I am Kolvian leader of The Blade Of Marmora a rebel fighting group against evil galra" His mask faded away. Allura gasped "Wait but you're a galra?!"  
"Let me explain, We do not agree with our brother's choices and are trying to help stop them and have been since the fall of Altea.  
Allura flinched "Well I do not-"  
Coran interrupted her "I'm sorry to interrupt princess, but I thought I should say, we're gonna need all the help we can get".  
She looked back at Kolvian "fine".  
"I thought I should mention that Samurai piloted the Red Lion, and is the red paladin" Lance exclaimed.  
"Samurai?" Allura asked. Samurai stepped forward "He means me".  
"Why should we trust you, you can't even trust us to see your face"  
Samurai looked at Kolvian "You may take off your mask". Yes! Lance thought. Samurai's mask disappeared. His eyes were a beautiful dark purple and he had two purple markings on each cheek. His raven dark hair went to his shoulders in a...mullet. "I'D RECOGNIZE THAT MULLET ANYWHERE!" Lance screeched "KEITH!?" Keith looked at him shocked. His face turned from shock to crying tears of joy "I-I didn't recognize you, the mask makes it hard to see faces I-I-I" He sniffled. Lance run over to him and pulled him into a hug "It's okay".  
"What just happened?" Hunk asked. Kolivan looked equally confused "You know Keith?"  
"Maybe we should give them a moment" Allura suggested, "Hey Lance why don't you show your friend there around the castle". Lance nodded and it was his turn to grab Keith's hand "Come on!"  
~~~  
They sat on Lance's bed and Lance refused to let go of Keith's hand "I promised I would find you," Lance told Keith. "I always knew you would" Keith smiled. "What happened?" Lance asked. Keith took a deep breath "Once I got home that day my pa told me "he loved me and told me to stay brave, my mum would come for me soon" and not long after he" Keith choked up and Lance softly rubbed the tears of Keith's face "it's ok".  
Keith looked at him and did a grateful smile "He passed away. I cried a lot, and then a spaceship flew down from the sky. I was so afraid, so I quickly wrote on the photograph, hoping one day you would find it. My mum is actually really great, but I didn't like her at first. I was scared and shocked and in grief, I refused to come out of my room. Eventually, she came in and started talking to me about my pa and we just sorta bonded. Not long after I started training. And now here I am".  
"I'm sorry" Lance pulled Keith into another hug.  
"It's okay"  
"Do you still have the seashell necklace?"  
Keith grinned and pulled it from under his suit "I would never lose it"  
"Never thought you would" Lance pulled out his bracelet "I've kept it on every day".  
"I knew you wouldn't forget me".  
There was a moment of silence until Keith said "So did you tell the others about me? Or are they very very confused?"  
"Um I might not have, but it's cause I thought they would think I was crazy and also I was worried they would tell me to put the mission first and I just-"  
"Shush, it's fine. I only told my mum about you"  
"I think we should probably explain what happened".  
"Yeah, we should".  
Lance gripped onto Keith's hand as they walked back to the others.  
~~~  
"You were childhood friends?!"  
"Lance why didn't you tell me!?"  
"Whoa, you were abducted by aliens?"  
"Your part galra?"  
They were bombarded with questions.  
"I think we should all settle down, maybe have something to eat?" Shiro suggested. They all agreed. Lance felt rather protective of Keith. Even though he probably had like 10 knives on him. The way Allura had acted towards Keith rubbed him the wrong way. But he was still thrilled. He had found Keith just like he had promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Second chapter coming soon!
> 
> My Tumblr: @shiningpaladin67  
> Klance discord group chat: https://discord.gg/Vwy6qx  
> Join if you want :)


End file.
